Haruhi's Message
by MollyE.13
Summary: Haruhi goes back in time to give a message to the Haruhi about to walk through the doors to Music Room Three for the first time.


Haruhi Fujioka opened the door of Music Room Three. Before she could open it more than a crack and see more than floating rose petals though, it was slammed shut. Haruhi was grabbed from behind and dragged roughly down the hallway. All she could see of the person taking her was a blue sleeve of an Ouran boys uniform. Before she was able to react to the sudden harassment, she was slammed against a wall. She looked up, ready to finally get a good look at the person attacking her and saw… herself.

It wouldn't have been obvious to anyone else that the two people standing in the hallway were the same person, considering the way they were dressed and looked, but to the two of them it was obvious.

"What… what the heck?" the poorly dressed Haruhi said as she stared in shock. The Haruhi that attacked her was well dressed, sophisticated, and beautiful. She was also breathing heavily from all of the labor it took to drag her over.

"I," she paused to breathe, "May have just saved you from the biggest mistake of your life." The recently attacked Haruhi glanced at the door she was dragged away from. All she saw inside the room was rose petals, and _that_ was not something she usually equated with being saved.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. And you are me? How the hell is this possible?" Haruhi asked. She _was_ always known for being blunt. The nicely dressed Haruhi looked around quickly and grabbed the curious Haruhi's shoulders.

"There is no time to explain. You must understand. The people in that room are crazy and ridiculous and outgoing and overdramatic and loud and rich _bastards,_ " she said quickly and in one breath. She was staring into the nervous eyes of the poorly dressed Haruhi and had a fierce expression on her face, but then, slowly, her eyes softened and she glanced at the door of Music Room Three with a small smile, "But, they are also the most wonderful people you will ever meet. They are kind, thoughtful, smart, funny, and one day you will think of them as the greatest thing to ever happen to you. If you choose to go in there you will be making the biggest mistake of your life and it will be _absolutely_ worth it," she finished her speech, eyes glossed over in what the poorly dressed Haruhi assumed were good memories. She finally snapped out of her daze when the door to the music room opened and a blonde head with violet eyes peeked out to see who had slammed the door on his precious Host Club.

Before his eyes could reach the two girls, who did not look too feminine, Haruhi made her closing statement, "They will drive you crazy and make you question both your sanity and theirs and they will make you want to run away screaming, but you will never, ever meet people that you will want to run to with open arms more." The poorly dressed Haruhi saw the love that filled her counterparts eyes as she stared at the blonde boy. As she turned to stare at the boy too, Haruhi realized that she wanted what her counterpart was describing. Maybe not all of the craziness and the desire to pull out ones own hair, but the love and acceptance sounded beautiful and heartwarming.

When the blonde boy spotted her he grinned and quickly walked towards them, "Ah, the scholarship student decided to be our guest. Please, do not be ashamed of your homosexuality, we accept all people here!" he went on and on as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the room of rose petals, but she blocked him out as she looked for her counterpart. No one besides her and the insane blonde were in the hallway though, but when she concentrated, she could hear the whisper of her well-dressed self's voice.

"It's okay to have more than one family, Haruhi. You just need to find the right one." As Haruhi considered the statement she was dragged through the doorway and into the petal-filled room. She caught sight of the five boys standing in front of her and looked at the boy still attached to her wrist.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Her family.


End file.
